


Night of rough love

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, Crime, F/M, Not for fans of Iris West, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. A regular patrol with the Flash and Supergirl turns much rougher than usual.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Night of rough love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



> Something that I just thought would be fun to do.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, TheFlash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Where do you think we're going to find the weapons that Black Hole stole?" Supergirl asked as she flew above the city, while the Flash sped around the alleys and streets.

"Question answered." The Flash said, when they saw a group of thugs in front of a nearby building, aiming at them.

The Flash and Supergirl dodged the shots from the thugs, who were using dark matter based weapons from the black market before Supergirl used her super breath, blowing some of the thugs away and knocking them out, while the Flash sped around to disarm them and restrain them. Supergirl exchanged blows with a metahuman, who had enhanced speed and strength and matched hers before she was knocked down and he threw her into the air and then sped off, but Barry followed him, throwing lightning to knock the metahuman out before he followed Kara in superspeed to where she was falling before he jumped on a rooftop and caught Kara as they fell through the rooftop and crashed several floors through into the ground, leaving a small crater in the floor as they chuckled at each other.

"So… the Scarlet Speedster saves the Girl of Steel, huh?" Kara quipped.

"I'm there in the flash." Barry joked as they both smiled.

Barry was on top of Kara as they stared at each other for a few moments before the attraction started to build up. Neither one of them was sure who moved first but they started to kiss as Barry unstrapped her cape, while she unzipped his suit as they got up and she grabbed him by his shoulders and pinned him to the wall as it cracked. Barry grunted, sure he had few ribs broken but paid it no mind due to speed healing as they kissed again and he undid the upper half of Kara's suit, uncovering her chest and Kara moaned, feeling Barry give in, while he gently ran his hands from her shoulders down her breasts and they fell down on the floor as it cracked, with the whole building shaking as dust and small pieces of concrete and timber were falling down from the walls and the ceiling, alongside with shards of glass.

* * *

In CCPD, Joe was in his office with Cecile, going over the police reports before tremors moved everything slightly, much to Joe's, Cecile's and other policemen's confusion.

"What was that? An earthquake?" Cecile asked.

"Or a meta." Joe deduced.

* * *

Ralph was cataloguing his cases in his office, when the file cabinet tipped, scattering Ralph's files across the floor as the lighting above him moved around and tremors shook the shelves, causing for the books to fall, much to his confusion, wondering what was going on.

* * *

Allegra was in the Central City Citizen, typing on her laptop and working on an article, when everything shook and she looked around for the cause of the tremors, wondering if it was a metahuman's work.

* * *

In S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco, Caitlin, Harry and Jesse were working on some new inventions in the workshop, when the tremors caused for things to fall from the table and shelves and forcing them to collect them.

"What the hell's going on?" Cisco demanded.

"I don't know." Caitlin said.

"It better not be a meta." Harry grumbled.

They were about to take a look at the computer, only to find it smashed because of the tremors and because of Cisco taking the metahuman cure, vibes and breaches were no longer an option and Jesse had no idea where to look.

"Now what?" Jesse sighed.

* * *

Barry and Kara groaned and stirred, when the morning came and sunlight shined in on their faces, waking them both up as they got up. They both smiled at each other before noticing that they were naked and Barry was in addition limping as he got up, sure that Kara must have broken some of his bones during the sex. Speed healing or not, it still hurt like hell.

Kara blushed before she got up, brushing the dust off her body and hair as they both looked around for their clothes.

"So… when did it fall down?" Barry asked.

"I'm not sure…" Kara said as she put her arms on her breasts to cover herself. "I think maybe between the first time and…" She noticed Barry grinning and limping slightly. "You OK?" She X-Rayed him before blushing. "Oh, Barry, I'm so sorry, I think I broke some…"

"…of my bones, I figured." Barry said before Kara held him by the back of his neck and chest before twisting him and straightening him and then twisting his leg as Barry let out a moan of pain.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Kara exclaimed, giving him an apologetic look.

"Gyah… hah…" Barry panted out before stretching his leg and straightening himself. "Much better. Thanks. It should take few minutes to heal."

They quickly looked around before they found their respective suits and got dressed and quickly disappeared, when they started to hear people gathering outside.

* * *

In S.T.A.R. Labs, the Team Flash was about to gather in the Cortex, when they saw Barry and Kara dusting off their respective suits that were hanging on mannequins.

"You had a rough fight last night?" Caitlin asked.

"Something like that." Barry said lamely.

"What meta was it?" Cisco asked.

"Not a meta. Thugs with dark matter based weapons." Kara said a bit awkwardly, much to their surprise, before they saw Barry limp slightly and Kara blush in embarrassment, while shooting each other an odd glance of eyes and in that instant, it hit them all as Harry cleared his throat and readjusted his glasses, Cisco and Ralph snickered, Caitlin swallowed hard and Jesse and Allegra giggled quietly, while Barry and Kara shot them glares, that made it clear they were in no mood for teasing.

"So, interesting thing happened last night." Iris said, when she entered, holding in her hand newspapers. "Witnesses suspect that the cause of it was a battle between two powerful meta…" She trailed off, when she looked up to notice the embarrassed looks on Barry's and Kara's faces and the amused grins and smirks on Cisco's, Caitlin's, Ralph's, Harry's, Jesse's and Allegra's faces as the realization hit her like a truck and her jaw fell open as she glanced back and forth between Barry and Kara. "Uhh… uhh…"

"Iris?" Harry waved his hand in front of Iris and snapped his fingers.

"You… you two…" Iris looked back and forth at Barry and Kara, her mind unable to comprehend what had happened and wondering, whether something like this could have happened with her and Barry, but the idea was getting more and more uncomfortable, as she imagined herself in Kara's position before she took a deep breath, swallowed hard and laughed nervously. "You… uh… you know what? I just remembered I had to… finish an article back in my office in Citizen, so I'm gonna… head back. Yeah. Gotta meet the deadline to finish an article." She quickly paced away in haste in such awkward manner that it left chuckles on the faces of Team Flash and Kara.

"How long before she—" Allegra started.

"Three… two… one…" Harry counted as he looked at his watch. "Now."

"AAAAAAARGH! OH, MY GOD, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE, GOD, WHYYYYYYYY?! WHY WITH HER AND NOT WITH ME?!" Iris screamed at the top of the lungs as they heard smashing noises and then hysterical sobs followed, accompanied by mental and emotional breakdown, which left Team Flash and Kara rather amused than uncomfortable or saddened, having almost no sympathies for her, but none of them were in the mood to be in the same room with Iris.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't bother with flames that I hate Iris, since I don't care what you think. Any accusations that I'm a misogynist, racist etc. shall be ignored, since I will not give a crap and all you will be accomplishing will be wasting my time.
> 
> Now, I would support Barry/Kara, if Kara was less self-righteous, unlike in Season 3 of Supergirl, but asides from her stupid decisions in Crisis, when she didn't even care about Oliver's sacrifice and tried to play with forces she didn't understand to restore Earth-38 with the Book of Destiny, I think she got better as a character in Supergirl. Frankly, just remove Kara's flaws from Season 3 of Supergirl and COIE (her self-righteousness and ego) and have her more open to killing, if necessary and she'd be good for Oliver or Barry.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
